Last Monday, Omar's parents gave birth to twins and named them Ben and Nadia. When they were first born, Ben weighed 7.38 pounds, and Nadia weighed 8.75 pounds and was 18.5 inches tall. How much did the babies weigh in total?
To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Ben's weight + Nadia's weight = total weight. ${7}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 16.13 pounds.